


Never a Dull Moment

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: A royal problem in a market town.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant for this to be TenToo but suddenly Four was there so I went with it.

Rose was sitting at the outdoor cafe, drinking something that was close to tea yet somehow, not actually tea, or at least not like any tea she was familiar with. It was hot but with champagne like bubbles and left the lingering taste of forest berries. It was not at all unpleasant and she was considering asking the Doctor if they could get some to take back to the TARDIS. When through their marriage bond her husband asked, _'Are you nearly finished with your tea, love?'_

_'Yes, why?'_

That was when she heard the shouting.

Several of the Royal Guards ran past her in the opposite direction and Rose had a sinking feeling she knew, whilst not what had happened, but exactly who the culprit was. Sure enough a few minutes later a tall man with dark curly hair, a long coat, and a truly absurd scarf came racing around the corner.

“Ah, Rose. Good. I was hoping you would still be here.”

He seemed calm for a man who was being chased and was clearly about to be arrested. So, just as calmly, she asked, “Is it time to go home already?”

He blinked, “Yes, there is a bit of a – kerfuffle – happening. All a misunderstanding, I assure you. But really, we should probably run now.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she took his hand and the two of the raced back to the TARDIS. Once they were back in the vortex she turned to him, crossed her arms, and arched an eyebrow, “So?”

“It was an accident. All a misunderstanding, like I said.”

“I'm sure.”

“I had just left the machinist's shop. I was adjusting my coat. I didn't see the car pull up behind me.”

“Okay.”

“Nor did I realize that someone had gotten out of the car. Nor that it was an official royal vehicle.”

“O-kay.”

“Well, as I said I was adjusting my coat and then I adjusted my scarf.”

It took all of Rose's self control to keep from laughing, “And?”

“And I may have smacked the princess in the face and knocked her tiara into the road.”

This time she did laugh, “With your scarf?”

“With my scarf.”

He waited a moment for her to get herself under control, “Are you quite done?”

Still shaking with silent laughter, she nodded, “You know, Doctor, that scarf of yours is a menace and one day, one way or another it's probably going to be the death of you.”

He huffed and, with all the Time Lord dignity he could manage to muster in light of his confession, said, “When you're quite finished making fun of me we can head off to our next adventure.”

Rose stepped towards him, closing the gap between them, “Doctor, I'm teasing. I love your scarf. It's all warm and cozy and perfect to snuggle up in.” She smiled up at him as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They separated when they felt the TARDIS materialize.

She took his hand, “Adventure awaits?”

“As always, my dear.”

The Doctor and Rose, hand in hand, stepped outside to see what the universe had planned for them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> { for @legendslikestardust drabble prompt 'kerfuffle' }
> 
> tumblr: [soymilklattes.tumblr.com](http://soymilklattes.tumblr.com)


End file.
